A Family Reunion
by EternallyBellaCullen
Summary: After Terminus, how will Rick accept Carol? Will he wish her away? Where will they go? My first fanfiction. Review please! Will be continued, as it was originally planned to be a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

I do not own The Walking Dead. I do however own a retainer and a whole bunch of notebooks full of fanfiction I wrote at school. Lol I was a strange child...

A Family Reunion

Carol stands in the trees, just watching them. An emaciated group, but all the same, her family. She loved them, and wanted to protect them. And she had. She had saved them.

She wondered whether or not to join them. She deliberated for a second, then decided. Her maternal instincts won out. She glided out from the trees, her feet barely touching the tree branches littering the ground.

Daryl heard her first, and ran to her, his arms open as she jumped into them. They were a team, as the search for Sophia had proved. Daryl tried hard not to, but he sobbed a bit. Only Carol, Rick and Carl noticed. Over Daryl's shoulder, Rick nodded at Carol. She beamed back. He approved of her rejoining the group!

Maybe it's only because you saved them, the nasty voice in her head told her. Shut up! She internally thought, then felt stupid for talking to herself.

Pushing her doubts about Rick aside, she embraced Carl, glad that his "peers" were adults, so he wouldn't shrug her off. Carol quietly greeted Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and was introduced to Eugene and his colleagues.

Carol led them to the sorry excuse for a house, where she had left Tyreese and Judith. When they arrived, Tyreese was just exciting the house, closing the door. He glanced up, saw Carol, and grinned. She didn't ask about their prisoner. Knowing how he had acted, he had probably done something to agitate Tyreese and was more or less dead.

The great thing was the tearful reunion of Judith with her family. Rick and Carl were overjoyed that she was alive. They had obviously believed she was gone. She thanked Lizzy, bless her heart, for saving the baby. She brought a special twinkle to Rick's eyes she had only seen when he was doing something with Carl. It was special just knowing that, without her, this family wouldn't know the youngest member had survived Philip's attack on the prison. Damn him. Oh, wait, Carol thought, he probably already is. She smiled.

The group was together again and they were ready. Whatever was thrown at them next, they could handle it.

A/N: I'm sorry it's a rushed ending... I had to hurry to post it. I hope you enjoyed. An actual story with chapters to come soon. Bye love you all!


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

A Family Reunion 2

A/N: Enjoy! A lot of you have been following and favoriting, so I assume you guys want me to update. I just passed a big writing assignment in school, so that's good.

Most of the dialogue will NOT be taken from the episodes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead, although I wish Chandler Riggs would go out with me, at least...

Let's get on with the story. Enough of my rambling.

Carol and Tyreese crouch by the creek. It bubbles merrily, reminding them of the people they had lost. They dip plastic bottles in the stream, collecting water to boil later.

The silence is shattered by Carol's latest revelation.

"I don't want to tell them. About Lizzy and Mika, I mean."

"We don't need to. They don't even know we had them. For all they know, they didn't survive the battle at the prison." Tyreese says.

Carol sighs and looks away. She hates misleading Rick, but she couldn't tell him the truth. At least not yet.

They finish their task and trudge up the road. Carol is tired and worn, but there is no way she'll admit it. Tyreese just wants to find a safe place to rest, and to check on Sasha. They finally catch up with the group, and they all walk along in silence.

A reverberating cry breaks the humid silence.

"Help!"

On instinct, Rick takes off, followed closely by Carl and the rest not far behind. Carol shakes her head, and starts running.

When she arrives, a man is on a cropping of rocks, trying to stay away from several walkers. The zombies groan and gnash their teeth, itching to bite into his flesh.

"Help!" The man screams again.

Rick, Carl, Tyreese and Abraham quickly dispatch the walkers, and pull the man down off the rocks.

"Thanks you!" The man chokes, and then vomits heavily on the ground.

"Excuse me." He says.

"Who are you?" Rick asks, holding the man at gunpoint.

"I'm Gabriel." He replies, shaking.

"How are you still alive?" Rick wonders. "Gabriel" had obviously never killed a walker on his own, or even been very close to one, for that matter.

"I rely on the good lord. I get by on prayer. I live in a church nearby." Gabriel says.

"Will you take is there? My group and I need a place to rest." Rick asks, seeing how generous the man is. Gabriel doesn't know it, but he's being tested. Carol's seen it before.

"Certainly. It's just a ten minute walk this way." Gabriel agrees.

The church is worn, whitewashed, and old. The door is creaky when Gabriel opens it. His suit jacket snags on a nail, and he rips it off, adding another tear to the dozens already marring his blazer. Some looked as if they had been made by fingers.

Carol knew one thing about this man. That thing was that she didn't trust him. Rick could go ahead and do whatever he wanted, and so could she. She could leave again. By choice this time. He wouldn't want her to go, not after she showed her prowess as a fighter.

They all entered the church and dropped their stuff. Carol huffed a sigh and swung herself down onto a bench. Darryl plopped down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a silent, comforting gesture. He knew she was uneasy, just as he was.

The group feasted heartily that night on spoils claimed from the food bank, but Carol knew this arrangement was going to be short- lived. She hid near the back, and ate quietly. She went to sleep, but was jolted awake by Sasha.

"Bob's gone!" She howled.

A/N: how was it?

Don't be afraid to review. I'm won't bite. I'm not a zombie. Carl is blinking and asking for a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt

A Family Reunion Chapter 4

Hunt

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. The last time I posted, I was at a party. Long story short, I knew if I ****didn't****post then and there, it would never go up. The chapter, you degenerates.**

**I do NOT own the Walking Dead, sadly.**

Chapter 4: Hunt

The hunt for Bob was frantic. It was dark, and no one had seen him for hours. Sasha almost refused to come inside once it was established they couldn't track him in the dark. Abraham finally convinced her.

When the doors were closed for the night, she could not help herself. A soft, timid moan escaped her lips. She leaned against the door, guarding it all night.

When morning came, she shoved the doors open and launched herself outside. She noted a dragging trail of footsteps. They looked to be about Bob's size. She bounded inside, and threw together a hunting party. Rick, Michonne, Abraham and Rosita quickly agreed to go. Tara was easily persuaded.

They followed the prints, looking for any sign of Bob. They led windingly through the trees, taunting the group.

"These look as if Bob was being dragged along, not that he made them." Rick says, crouching down to examine them. Sasha says nothing, but Rick knows that expression. She's thoughtful, pondering something.

Rick knows better than to pry, so he rises from his crouch, and continues leading.

Finally, the trail leads them to a school. Walkers pound on the windows, whaling at them to claim their prize. Tara eyes them, and follows Rosita around the corner. There they huddle. Garrett and his crew. Bob is tied up, and his leg is on a grate, apparently it was on the menu.

Sasha tried to launch herself, but rick had to restrain her.

"Wait!" He hissed. "We'll bring in more people so it's an easy fight.

Sasha nodded, giving in to Rick.


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

A Family Reunion Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers who kept the story going! Hope you guys enjoy!

The group marches back to the church. Sasha sobs silently, her shoulders shaking. Tears stream down her face, announcing their appearance.

Rick is quiet from his position in front, and everyone knows he is planning.

The ten minute trek to their new refuge seems more like days, possibly even years. Rosita and Tara stumble along next to Sasha. They try to condole her, but anytime they touch her, she shoves away their comforting arms. Michonne walks behind, keeping an eye on the three of them.

Abraham makes up the rear of the six, intent on watching behind the group. You could never be too careful.

The journey seems to stretch on for miles. Before they know it, the church is looming before them. It seems like an executioner rather than a sanctuary.

"Wait!" Rick hisses, motioning for everyone to cease motion.

They halt. And listen.

Judieth is sobbing, wailing like the young toddler she is. A rough, salty voice is instructing the remnants of the group Rick left behind to reveal themselves. Rick is worried, Michonne notices. His brow is scrunched between his eyes, and a frown is decorating his normally happy face. She realizes with a sudden jolt that Carl is inside. She rushes for the door. This time, Rick doesn't hesitate. He follows.

They crouch in the shadows after their silent entrance. Garrett and his group beat them here. They must have discovered a shortcut. Bastards.

None of the cannibals see the haggard people squatting in the shadows. Michonne and Rick smile, glancing at each other. This would be all too easy.

Abraham and Tara open fire. Two of Garrett's cronies collapse to the floor, riddled with bullet holes. Garrett and his three other buddies turn, confused. Tara grins, resembling the Chesire cat. Abraham just cracks his knuckles menacingly and picks his gun back up. The other three drop to the floor in about five seconds.

Rick walks up to Garrett. Although he's trying not to show it, he's shaking. Hard.

"I made a promise to you last time we met. And I intend to honor it." Rick grimaces. Garrett's face twists in confusion, then he recalls Rick's words. He winces, knowing what's coming. Garrett isn't afraid of dying, but death itself. He knows he can't stop Rick. And so he stands there and embraces it.

Rick yanks his machete out of his belt. In a quick motion, he buries it in Garrett's head. Blood explodes, spattering Rick, and anything within 5 feet of Garrett. An impressive spray, Michonne thinks. Garrett's body slumps to the floor, and Rick pulls the machete out of his head.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" He mutters.

Carl opens the door. He's holding Judieth, and Gabriel is standing behind him. Carl knows what's just happened. His route to Rick is intercepted by Michonne, who scoops up the still wailing Judieth from his arms. Carl throws his arms around Rick. It is simply comfort for what Rick has done, not fear for his own life.

Rick is shaken. Carl was holding his pistol. It was still on safety, he noticed.

"They showed up 15 minutes after you left. We heard them, and hid in Gabriel's room. Then, Judieth started crying." Carl states in a flat voice. Maggie and Glenn push past Gabriel.

"Everyone okay?" Glenn asks.

"I think so..." Rick replies.

"Wait, where's Daryl and Carol?" asks Carl.

Please review! Judieth is cooing and blinking. Many thanks to my new beta, DarkestBeforeDawn1980. She has decided to beta this story! Did anyone else see the fake article that said Norman Reedus died? I was crying until my bae explained it was a joke. I yelled at him for an hour...

Love ya all,  
>Aubrey Xoxo <p>


End file.
